The aftermath
by flics'storys
Summary: set after series 4 episode 8"too far gone" the governor is lying on the floor almost dead until a group comes along and changes everything spoilers for season 4 also nothing to do with series 4 part 2
1. Chapter 1

The aftermath

The night dawning in, the moans and cries of walkers limping around. The prison was now ruined no hope of anyone living there.3 cars including a convertible, an open back truck and a Honda. Jumping out of a car a girl around 5'4 with long brown hair around the age of men jumped out of the convertible, 4 out of the Honda and 3 out of the open back truck clearing out the fields they took the almost living corpses to burn. The girl walked across the field seeing the governors lifeless body strung across the floor she went up to it hearing his pulse she whistled over a man in a black jacket with a bag which appeared to be a first aid kit. Covering the wounds he carried him to the back of the truck. Jumping in the truck the set of back to their town. Sitting in the open top car she looked at him she new who he was and wasn't going to let him die. Back at the camp they took him to the medical building and began to try and fix him. Walking in the girl walked up to the bed. Sitting in the seat beside the bed she looked at him his body all bandaged and stitched up." Sam " she shouted as a dark haired man around 5'8. "Yes jenny" he said smiling.

"How's he looking? " she said looking up at him.

"Well he had some major wounds but id say he could be awake within a week if we had this medicine'' he announced handing over a piece of paper.

'Well I can go get it there's a town about half an hours walk"

"Ye you could, just be safe"

Going to the gun shed she retrieved her pistol and her machete. Opening the gate to the town she slammed it shut, walking down the path she swung the machete around slicing through a walkers head. Entering the town she scouted out for walkers seeing two she stabbed one in the head the chopped the other ones head off. Entering the pharmacy she looked around at the empty shelves some had the odd thing on but nothing of use, she looked back at the paper. Jumping over the counter she checked the supply room. Finding the tub of pills she opened her backpack throwing it in, she saw the bandana her dad gave her wrapping it around her face covering her mouth. Leaving the pharmacy she began to return to the camp. Hearing the faint noise of walkers. Hiding behind a car she slowly raised her head to the window. Walking silently behind them trying to not get their attention. Back at the camp the governor (Brian was awake in his bed).

"Your awake then" she said her voice getting happier.

"Yes" he said in a croaky voice.

Walking back in the room Sam said, "oh you found the medicine" handing it over she replied

"Ye looks like some have been used but its better than nothing"

"Well Brian you should be back on your feet soon just don't be fighting or running around it could be fatal"

1 week later

Banging on his door she waited for his approval to enter

"Brian! Brian! Can I come in"

"Ye come in "He replied

Walking into his room the walls were brown like mud there was 2 conjoining rooms his bedroom and a room in which looks like a living room a book shelved filled with various novels. He sat in his chair a bandage wrapped around his head, arm and chest were he wounds had been healed." would you like anything to eat I'm going down to the canteen"

"No I'm ok but can you do me a favor"

"Sure ye" she replied.

" Right I want you to find someone for me "

"Find someone like in the town"

"No erm he's not in the town he's an old friend from a camp"

"Right I really want to help but I don't know how to find him"

"Well he's about 5"8 he has a son who wears a sheriffs hat quiet long hair"

"You owe me "she announced walking towards the door "

"Also he has a find one carry's a katana and the other has a crossbow good look"

Whispering she replied" brilliant."

"Wait Jen" he shouted as she spun around he threw her a walkie talkie "it will go about 10 miles but if you need help im here"

muttering "ye but you weren't last time"

Slamming the door behind her she walked out the building grabbing her coat and her supply bag.

Come back tomorrow for chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2-new guests

The aftermath chapter 2-

Jen trudged through the woods stabbing all the walkers in her path. She went to stab the walker as it fell onto the ground, walking around the tree a young dark haired boy about her age walked around. He had a sheriff's hat on, big boots and a pistol in his hand.

"Hi" he smiled. Lowering his gun.

"Hey "she replied she new it was the guy Brian wanted her to find but she didn't know he'd be good looking.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She had to think of a way that he would come back to the camp.

"erm I'm lost I have a camp about a few miles away" she pointed.

"Well we have cars back at my camp we could drive you" he replied.

"Ye sure "he followed him smirking.

When they reached the camp she met rick, Daryl, Michonne, carol and tyrese.

"So who's your leader?" she asked.

"Mark brat "rick replied.

"Holy shit "she gasped.

"What " Daryl wondered?

"He's a psychopath we used to live in his camp but we ran away when he started to kill people"

"He seems like a nice guy" rick continued.

"Ye they all do" she replied taking a bite out of her chocolate. "You guys need to leave," she continued.

"What" rick wondered.

"Come to our camp its great no ones died its like it was before the world went to shit we have shops, jobs, schools, hospitals. "She smiled.

"How can we trust you? Michonne interrupted.

"How do I know I can trust you" she winked.

The next day they got in the cars and began to drive to her camp.

When she got there she unlocked the large doors "by the way no weapons in the town" She held out a big bucket.

They deposited there weapons into the box Daryl give her a snide look." put the crossbow in the box" He through it in and walked of.

"We only have a few houses left so can you guys share the big one" she spun around." there's 3 large bedrooms and a spare living room"

"Ye ok" rick entered the house.

"Breakfast and dinner is served in the hall and a meeting is held once a week, there are shops you can get food, medical supplies, comic books, candy whatever you want"

"Thank you" tyrese replied.

They put their bags down and sat around a wooden table talking.

"So what do you think of this place "rick asked.

"Its awesome "Carl replied.

"I don't know it's too good to be true" michonne continued.

"No I like it" Daryl nodded.

Jen knocked on brains door.

"Come in" he said.

"Well you're going to be pleased with Me." she smiled.

"You found rick" he questioned.

"Better they live here now"

Jumping up from his seat he hugged her. Shed never seen Brian like this before.

"So what now" she asked

Thanks for reading what do you think will happen and what will Brian do to ricks group. leave a review.


End file.
